You see friends I see lovers
by valkrys
Summary: Oneshot about the friendship between Ryan and Theresa, placed somewhen after 2x01, sexual content


Discl. I don't own anything related to the O.C., all characters are pure fictional. Not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone!

Inspired by the Song of Westlife called You see friends (I see lovers)

* * *

**You see friends (I see lovers)**

Leaning against a pillar on Caleb's patio Ryan lazily observed the dressed up Newpsies with their boring husbands standing around, practising Smalltalk to perfection.

'How had he ended up at one of those dreaded parties once again?' he kept asking himself silently, cursing his lack of opposition when it came to an argument with Kirsten. And with Seth out of town for the weekend he didn't have any re-enforcement which led to the fact that he was here now, boring himself to death, trying to become one with the background of the garden, preventing himself from a discussion with one of these shallow people about the latest McMansion project of his foster-mother's dad.

Marissa was already lying in her bed. He had made sure she got there safe after drinking herself into oblivion once again.

"Hey stranger" a soft voice whispered at his ear and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey Theresa" he replied quietly, quickly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to deny the effect her closeness to his body had on him.

"Thought I'd see you here" she continued while leaving her position behind his back and walking up to place herself in front of him.

"You're working in Newport again?"

"Yep, need the money, Atlanta didn't work out…" she answered, a quick expression of sadness crossing her face.

Ryan couldn't help but notice her mini skirt, her rather revealing cleavage, the shy smile playing on her lips and he flashbacked:

_--------------------------------_

_Quietly opening the window to Theresa's room he knew he would be safe here. She had proven to be a loyal friend lately, letting him stay at her place whenever it got rough at home. Which meant every other night._

_He quickly slid inside and gently closed the window behind him, trying hard not make any sound to keep Theresa from waking up. He would just take the pillow and the blanket from her closet and sleep on the chair, which was standing in the corner of her room._

"_Ryan?" the sleepy voice of Theresa interrupted his movements and he slowly turned around, watching the girl staring at him._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to wake you…"_

_Theresa didn't reply so he started undressing, letting his jacket drop to the floor before stripping down to his boxers. He startled when she softly whispered:_

"_Wanna… sleep in the bed… with me?"_

_--------------------------------_

"Ryan?"

Pulling himself back to reality he eyed his childhood friend up and down, taking in the way she looked at him, her smile sending a chill down his spin.

"Sorry…"

"Still daydreaming I see" she grinned, before softly brushing her hand over his, winking cheekily at him.

Ryan shuddered at her touch, wondering if he could ever see the friend in her she wanted them to be, being able to forget about everything they had shared together.

_--------------------------------_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'm cold anyway" she lied uncertainly._

_Ryan moved slowly to her bed and saw her lifting up the comforter, making room for him to slip underneath. Taking in the sight of her naked body lying in the dark he didn't need more encouragement but climbed in, avoiding for his cold feet to touch her smooth legs. _

_Resting his head on the pillow he felt her breathing against his ear, resulting in a shudder of excitement. 'What are you doing, she's your friend!' he scolded himself but couldn't stop picturing her slender body next to him._

_He winced when her hand found its way to his chest, softly caressing his skin, playing with his hardened nipples. _

_--------------------------------_

"Where is Marissa?"

Ryan forced himself to ban the past from his mind, focusing at the Theresa from now, his current situation and the knowledge, that things would never be the same again between them. Not after what had happened during the summer.

"Upstairs, sleeping" he answered bitterly, not hiding his disappointment and anger regarding the disability of Marissa to stay sober for at least the first two hours of the party.

"Mmhh…" she mumbled as reply, her eyes drifting away, searching the party to see if anyone was watching her talking to one of the guests and not serving the always thirsty people around.

Ryan swallowed and tore his eyes away from her cleavage, from her female curves which made him shiver with desire.

_--------------------------------_

_Ryan held his breath when he felt her hand wander over his body, making its way down to where the most sensitive spot of his body was located. Pulling down the boxers to his knees he gasped when she closed her hand around his erected dick, stroking it softly._

_Carefully he turned himself onto his side, searching for her face, softly kissing her cheek when he had located her head in the dark, before moving his lips to hers, scared that she might pull away. When their lips met Theresa let him tenderly kiss her before she opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. Her breathing soon increased and Ryan moaned loudly when she tightened his grip around his hard member, stroking with more force._

_Gaining more confidence Ryan let his hands wander over her body, starting with her breasts, enjoying the warmth of her skin. Her breasts felt soft and smooth, the sensation of touching her sending yet another shiver down his body._

_Suddenly, Theresa stopped kissing him and removed her hand from his dick, startling him. He didn't have the time to ask what was going on before she straddled him, placing herself on top of him, letting her hands run over his chest, playing with his still erected nipples._

_She bent down and whispered into his ear:_

"_You've got a condom?"_

_Ryan swallowed thickly, not believing that it was actually going to happen. How many times had she insisted on them being friends, that there was not possibility for them to be more as long as he lived with his Mum and she knew he wasn't safe. 'If I won't have to worry about you anymore, maybe…' she used to tell him when he had once again tried to see more in their friendship._

_He didn't wanna ask if she was sure, fearing she might change her mind. Grabbing for his abandoned jeans he stuck his hands into the pocket and frowned when the little plastic square was not in it. Frantically searching in the other pocket he sighed in relief when his fingers connected with the packing of the condom. He pulled it out and triumphantly handed it to the girl in his lap. _

_--------------------------------_

"How's Trey?" Therese continued with her interrogation, bringing him pack to the present, locking eyes with her.

He knew she could read his fire, his desire for her in his eyes, she had always been able to look right through him, but he didn't even try to hide how much he needed her, wanted her right now.

Stepping up to him, her face just inches from his face she breathed:

"It's not going to happen, Ryan"

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend"

"Didn't matter to you _that_ night"

"You still don't get it, do you?" she sighed softly, moving her eyes up to his. He searched her eyes for anything else than friendship, for the lust he knew he felt now more than ever.

"Tell me?" he urged, brushing his hand over her cheek, needing to feel the warmth of her skin at his fingertips.

"I needed it to be you Ryan…. my best friend…. the only one… I trusted…" Theresa explained firmly, trying to make him understand.

_--------------------------------_

_She cried out when she lowered herself onto his cock, letting him fully enter her._

_Despite the arousal that filled his senses and his pounding heart he registered her reluctance._

"_You ok?"_

"_Yeah" her tense voice answered in the dark. He should have heard that she was uncomfortable, that she was hurting, but he was 16. Who could expect a 16 year old kid to think in the process of having sex? _

_Soon she started to move on him, increasing the rhythm, riding him silently. A moan escaped her lips every now and then which only added to Ryan's excitement. This being the second time he ever had sex it didn't take long for him to realise that he was close to coming. Placing his hands on her ass he supported her, made her move faster until he sighed softly, spilling himself into the condom._

_--------------------------------_

"It was your first time…" Ryan stated calmly, his mind racing. 'Why hadn't se told him?' He would've made it special, better.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Theresa sighed and pressed herself against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, letting him run his hand over her hair, holding her close to his body.

"I didn't want you to think that this was gonna change anything. We needed each other as friends, being lovers, being in a relationship, would have destroyed everything we had, we shared."

He nodded, acknowledging her reasons without fully believing them. The feeling of her body against him, the certainty that he wanted her badly, reminded him of a song he had heard a while ago: "You see friends, I see lovers"

Pressing her closer to his chest he brushed his lips over her hair before softly kissing her cheek. It was going to be alright. Their friendship would last forever and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_A/N: Feedback is the writer's food, people, so please tell me what you think! _


End file.
